


Mentor Wanted

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, POV Asgore Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: Susie needs a mentor, and who better than Asgore?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Susie has anger issues.

The other day, she sent another kid to the nurse's office--a bloody beak on that stupid bird's head.

That idiot deserved it.

Didn't he?

One thing is for sure: Officer Undyne sure didn't appreciate it. Neither did the other students.

None of them matter.

Right?


	2. Mentor Wanted

The stone walls as Asgore Dreemurr entered the juvenile detention facility seemed to close in on him, exhibiting their dreary greyness—it was hopeless. If this was supposed to be about reform, I’d rather put in golden flowers painted all over this prison, thought Asgore with a melancholy smile. And poppies. Gorgeous, red poppies, and tulips of all colors.

And a crown of flowers for that dog guard (Dogaressa, the security clearance hanging over her neck reads) over there. Gosh, that scowl could tear me to shreds, Asgore shuddered. Despite the dog’s countenance, Asgore approached her with a friendly smile. She used to be a friend of his son’s after all.

“Howdy!” said Asgore. “I’m here to see Susie.”

“Susie? Her?” scoffed the dog guard at the front desk, scribbling in Asgore’s presence. “Funny. She never gets any visitors.”

“Oh,” said Asgore, surprised. “Is that so?”

Dogaressa snickered. “Yes, very much so. She gets in constant trouble with the girls here. I don’t think she has a single friend around here—everybody’s too scared of getting punched or have their character massacred. Her mouth is as sharp as her teeth—vicious girl. Don’t feel the least bit sorry for her.

“The other day,” Dogaressa continued, putting her head nearer to Asgore’s in a gossiping whisper, “she sent one of the girls to the Infirmary after a mean punch to the gut. Rumor has it that girl was pregnant—and that Susie _knew_ she had a bun in the oven. I’m tellin’ ya’: mean girl.

“So, what’s your business with her? Steal from your garden?”

“No,” said Asgore, frowning, “I’m just here to pay her a visit. I called about it. The local newspaper said that an inmate was in need of mentorship. You know, the Buddy Adolescent Rehabilitation and Kenosis program?”

“Ugh,” groaned Dogaressa, “right. Stupid name, isn’t it?”

“Actually, I don’t think so. I think it’s rather thoughtful, don’t you think?”

“Whatever, gramps,” muttered Dogaressa sulkily. She then printed out a nametag for Asgore. It read:

ASGORE DREEMURR (BARK PROGRAM)

VISITING: JUVENILE #7293

“Alright, Asgore. In you go, door to your left past my station. And,” said Dogaressa with the first genuine smile throughout the short conversation, “say ‘Hi’ to Asriel for me. I miss him. Such a good guy.”

Asgore sighed, patting the nametag onto the center of his chest above a pearly-white button of his flowery pink shirt. “That he is, Dogaressa. That he is.”

Then, resolved to give that lonely-sounding girl the mentor she deserved, Asgore stepped inside the adolescent girls’ block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critique welcome, dear readers.


	3. Fury

Asgore came into a drab room where Susie sat, her legs crossed, arms folded.

"What do YOU want," snarled Susie, showing her terrible teeth.

Asgore swallowed and kindly smiled at her. "I'm Asgore," he said. "Your new mentor."

Susie tsked and made a face of disdain.

"I don't need a mentor, gramps," she growled. 

Then, she smiled in a way not in the least kind--a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"You've wasted your time coming here," she uttered flatly, still smiling that cold smile. "Nothing can be changed."

"I disagree," countered Asgore, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows, studying her intently.

"What you say doesn't matter," she said, shifting her eyes away from him, now expressionless.

As if bored with the conversation, she sighed, stretched, and let out a big yawn.

Asgore continued staring at her, looking at every move, identifying them as utmost defiance, at the cost of good help. She didn't know good help when she saw it. Perhaps she is broken in a way, Asgore thought, his eyelids downcast and forlorn. She doesn't expect anything to help her.

Not anymore.

He hummed, thinking further. Perhaps a different approach will suffice--no, not suffice. But it would be a start.

"What are you staring at me for?" asked Susie, gnashing her teeth at him.

"Just thinking," he said simply. 

A long moment passed before he said anything more. But not before Susie groaned in frustration, got up, and started pacing around the room.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she finally said.

Purposefully shoving past him despite there being enough room in the small room, she ground out, "Out of my way," her shoulder hitting his arm. Hard.

"Now," he chided, "that's no way to--"

"Don't care," said Susie curtly, now at the door, trying to turn the knob. "Let me out."

"I can't do that," said Asgore apologetically. "There's a guy behind an invisible watch screen--"

"Fine."

Susie marched her way to a black screen, fists clenched tight before rapping at it with great force.

"Hey jackasses!" she yelled. "Let me out!" 

It didn't take long for Susie to start punching at the screen, growling as she put more effort into every hit.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" said Susie, starting to scream as she bristled and now pounded hard at the unresponsive, blank screen in front of her. "LET ME OUT! YOU ASSHOLES, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE, LET ME OUT!"

She panted as every successive bang of her fists failed to get attention. Asgore noticed with profound sadness that her cheeks were gleaming.

Susie was crying, the tears streaking down her face, unbidden as she continued to scream, "LET ME OUT, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, GOD, LET ME OUT," the wailing harrowing to Asgore's ears.

He's seen enough.

"Susie--"

"DON'T," she shrieked, whirling around to glare at him, eyes wide, pupils withered to pinpricks that seemed to scream with dejection, anger, and despair. "DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY ANOTHER GODDAMN WORD, GRAMPS, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

She stormed past him again, this time pounding at the door, her fists beginning to bruise. 

"YOU FUCKING MORONS, WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" she howled, wounding her fists as she banged harder at the closed door. "WHY WON'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME?"

"Susie."

"WHAT?" she spat, her head turned towards him but still yanking at the doorknob which bore dents from her efforts to escape.

"I'm here," said Asgore softly. "I'm listening."

"What--" said Susie, looking momentarily stunned, confused. She shook her head violently, her head of purple hair in disarray, stray locks standing on ends. "Just--" She growled again, crying out, "SHUT UP!"

"No," responded Asgore. "But I did tell you the truth: I am here, and I am listening."

"No," she growled, "you're not, because you won't SHUT UP WHEN I TELL YOU TO!"

"Because if I shut up," he said, "you might as well be speaking to that black screen over there." Asgore continued gently: "There is nothing for you there. Just like there is nothing for you here if you continue to fight my help.

"I'm not going anywhere," Asgore said firmly, undistilled resolve in his voice.

Susie gasped. She turned to really look at him for the first time. 

All she could do was gape as silent tears continued to fall.

"My child," Asgore uttered as softly as the day his son was born, "why do you cry?"

"I'm..." she whispered. "I'm not."

"You are," he said somberly.

Sniffling and looking away, she rubbed at the wetness upon the corners of her corneas and the swell of her cheeks.

"I'm still not sorry," she suddenly said wetly.

Asgore smiled, patting Susie on the shoulder. "That is fine, my child.

"That is fine."


End file.
